The ability to draw power from a portable power source is necessary to guarantee that vital functions can continue to operate when a standard power source has been shut down, interrupted or is not locally available. It is common for a portable power source such as a generator, powered by diesel fuel or another non-electrical power source, to be installed at a site or location to provide power. Typically, the portable power source includes panel-mount receptacles installed thereon for receiving plugs extending from extension cables or other cables for use in distributing power. Standardized connectors are installed on one or both ends of the power cable, and are in electrical communication with the power cable, to provide an electrical connection between and among multiple power cables. Such connectors typically have a cam-type connector where the installer inserts the connector into a corresponding receptacle, and twists the connector so that it locks into place within the corresponding receptacle and provides a reliable electrical connection therebetween. This type of connection is necessary to ensure that the connector is not pulled out of the receptacle under inadvertent force or strain.
It is common for the portable power source to provide high-amperage electrical service that may be carried over long lengths of power cables to distribute power to users. For example, the portable power source may provide power that is rated at between one hundred amps at six hundred volts (100 A, 600V), and six hundred amps at two thousand volts (600 A, 2,000V). Standard electrical cable sizes used to distribute power at such a rating include, for example, Type W Single Conductor Portable Round Power Cable such as 2 AWG Type W Portable Power Cable through 4/0 AWG Type W Portable Power Cable.
The power supplied by the portable power source may be reduced to lower amperage and voltage ratings down the line so that various power-rated equipment can be utilized. Often, the distribution of power from the portable power source is dependent upon a series of male-to-female electrically connected extension cords that are placed in electrical communication with power distribution boxes. It is common for installers in the field to assemble these male and female connectors onto the electrical cable. Alternatively, such extension cables are available that include such connectors and are delivered to the field in a ready-to-use condition.
The existing electrical connectors are very difficult to assemble. Since there are large current-carrying loads on these extensions, a poor connection can lead to damaged equipment, injury and general economic and non-economic losses. There also are numerous options relating to size, features, and material of the connector components. As a result, it often is extremely difficult to effectively order the correct material for a particular installation. Moreover, installation of the connectors is problematic because it is difficult to align the connector components, for example a brass contact within an insulator boot, correctly. For example, if the brass contact can spin inside the connection, it often results in a failed connector. Similarly, positioning of a set screw is difficult and if positioned incorrectly, can lead to a failed connector. The installation of connectors onto a power connector typically encompasses only a mechanical fit where the cable enters the back end of the connector insulator boot. It is practically impossible to prevent water ingress therein unless tape, heat-shrink or another suitable material is applied which increases installation time, increases costs and does not always prevent such water ingress. Often, the connectors are obtained from more than one manufacturer or supplier such that the connectors are not consistent among each other. As a result of such cross-pollination of differing connectors, additional problems arise with making a solid and secure electrical connection.
The use of RFID was introduced during World War II by the British to differentiate friend and foe aircraft. Since that time, RFID has been used in a wide variety of applications. Today's applications include but are not limited to identifying and tracking the movement of containers, protecting goods from shoplifting, reducing the counterfeiting of pharmaceuticals and medicines, and improving baggage handling and tracking books in libraries.
Generally speaking, an RFID System includes one or more tags or transponders and a Reader. The Reader has the capability to read multiple tags at a time which are in range of the Reader. The markets defined above include applications exposed to a variety of rugged environments and thus require a permanently fixed identification or tag capable of surviving harsh environmental conditions and rough handling. In addition, each such a fixed tag requires a unique data set for identifying and tracking the respective electrical asset for managing related life cycle information such as maintenance and warranty information.
For example, airport lighting requires warranty tracking of certain electrical assets when transitioning from incandescent technology to light emitting diode (“LED”) technology. The U.S. Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) mandates that all certified LED airfield lighting products carry a four-year warranty. As a result, such LED airfield lighting products require a permanently fixed identification or tag capable of surviving harsh environmental conditions and rough handling for identifying and tracking the respective electrical asset for managing the related maintenance and warranty information.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized that the RFID molded connector tracking system and method of the present invention provides a solution for identifying and tracking respective electrical assets for managing related life cycle information such as maintenance and warranty information for both the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) and the end user.